


Touch Tone Telephone

by Sketchy_Skittles



Series: Planetary Spaces [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gay Robots, Hardly much romance but its mentioned, Humor, Late Night Phone Calls, Robots, Title is the song i had on while i wrote this, i guess, ill fix the tags later, it's by Lemon Demon and it's really good, not really super relevent i just wanted to use that tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_Skittles/pseuds/Sketchy_Skittles
Summary: 2 am, when she was sprawled quite comfortably across the couch, watching some obscure talk show.That’s when some lunatic chose to call.Correction: that’s when her girlfriend chose to call.





	Touch Tone Telephone

2 am, when she was sprawled quite comfortably across the couch, watching some obscure talk show.

That’s when some lunatic chose to call.

CoCo stared at the blinking red light on her arm, mentally checking the caller id.

 

Correction: that’s when  _ her girlfriend  _ chose to call. 

 

With a weary bleep and a flick of the wrist, she answered.

“Hello?”

“CoCo! Hi!” Feather chirped, much to energetic for any human being at such an ungodly hour. “Are you busy?”

“It’s two in the morning.”

“Oh. Yeah. Um-“ there was a clattering of noises on the other end of the line, followed by a mumbled curse. “I forgot. You dont need to sleep though.”

CoCo readjusted her charge cord, self-conscious in spite of the fact that she was alone.

“I do need to charge though.”

“Ah. Right. That's a thing.” There was another bout of noise across the line. “Nevermind then. I’ll leave you be.”

CoCo sat up, puzzled.

“Hey, are you-“ 

 

The line went dead, leaving CoCo staring at the paint on the wall.

“Huh. Odd.” 

She waited a few moments, but Feather didn’t call back.

Eventually, she curled back up on the couch and turned the show back on, concerned, but not enough to drive her from her spot in search of her assumably sleep-deprived friend.

 

The minutes ticked by, the clock wandering it’s way to 2:45 as the show changed to an infomercial for a toaster that could be operated mentally, advertising it for much more than it was worth.

“The linking headband does  _ not _ make it worth that much.” She mumbled, 

“it's probably a sham too, tech isn’t even that advanced yet.” 

The sentient robot shifted on the couch idly. 

Absolutely bored out of her mind, she tried to think up something to do.

“I haven’t cleaned my room in a bit...but I dont want to get up.”

As she turned over her limited options, the little light on her arm began to blink.

Without a thought she flicked her wrist and answered the call, not even bothering to check the caller.

A mess of discordant sounds hit her from the other end of the line.

 

And a scream. A very clearly unhappy scream. Can't forget about that.

It was at this point that CoCo bothered to check the caller.

 

“Hello? Feather? Are you there?” 

Another mess of noise before,

“Oh! CoCo! Yea! I didn’t mean to call you! Sorry ‘bout that.” She laughed, cutting herself off as something snapped in the background. CoCo frowned.

“Hey, are you alright?”

“Oh yeah everything’s just fINE FINE YEAH Fine and goOD-OW NNOpe dont like that-”

CoCo shot up as the line was flooded with shuffling and scrabbling, Feather’s voice lost in the noise.

“Feather! What’s going on? What’s happening? Are you-“

“Yep, yep, ‘m still here. Sorry about that. Again. I slipped.

“You slipped.”

“I mean, it was a mix of slipping and losing mY GRIP!” Her voice grew more distant. “Hey! Cut it out down ther-“ there was another bout of noise, and “-nope, your noth doing that, ‘k, I get it. All good. Thats fine.”

 

CoCo was on her feet, charger disconnected, searching for her bag.

“So are you going to explain, or-“

“Oh, yeah! Do you want the long answer or the short one?”

CoCo tossed her bag over her shoulder and stepped out the door.

“Whichever one tells me where you are faster.”

“Ok, well, im buy the p.i.t., stuck in a tree, there’s a bunch of really angry creatures trying to knock me out of it.”

“And they’re winning?”

“Little bit, yea!”

 

“Do I wanna know why?”

“Maybe not. Haven’t made up my mind yet. I’ll let you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no clue where im going with this so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
